Meeting the Miner Trains
This is where our heroes meet the Miner trains for the first time in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire. heroes enter a room to rest in Shining Armor: Those were some intresting engines. Spike: Steamy said there some more on the submarine. Applejack: Ah' wonder who they are? Rarity: We can't know for sure but, I'll be looking forwrad to meeting them. then lays down on something a set of eyes appear in the dark Male voice: Hello? Rarity: shreiks Who said that? Male voice: Me. Rainbow: Who's "me"? Male voice: Over here. group look over the side and something starts coming out of the darkness. First a orange jack hammer prong comes into the light, then a green engine comes out, and then last his tender, which has some dynamite latched on the side Edward: Blistering boilers! In all my long years, I've never seen anything like that before. Steam Grindor: You, miss unicorn. Twilight: Me? Steam Grindor: Are you, Twilight Sparkle? Twilight: Yes, I am. Pinkie: We've never seen you before! Steam Grindor: Yeah, I figured. James: Who are you? Steam Grindor: I'm Steam Grindor, Miner Train #1. Scootaloo: What's that orange-thingy sticking out from you're face? Steam Grindor: That's my jackhammer. Rainbow: You have a jackhammer on your nose? Steam Grindor: The jackhammer is my nose. Rainbow: Oh. Applejack: Are you one a' them engines Steamy metioned? Steam Grindor: Yeah, I am. Male voice: So am I. them look back and see a green tank engine with huge claws Steam Mech: Hey there. Toby: Who are you? team are about to walk up to the tank engine Steam Mech: No, ya don't have to move, I'll come to you. 4 mechenical legs come out his sides and lifts him on the track and he walks over Applejack: Whoa Nelly! Twilight: You can walk?! Steam Mech: Yeah I can. of the team tap Steam Mech's legs to see if they are real Applejack: Land sakes! Yer' legs are really real! Steam Mech: Yep. Edward: Now, that's really something I've never seen before. Steam Mech: I get that alot, out his claw Steam Mech, Miner Train #2. Twilight: Steam Mech's claw and shakes it Twilight Sparkle. Steam Mech: Really? Nice to meet you. something taps Rarity's shoulder Rarity: Hmm? Male Voice: Scuse me, you're laying on my flatcar. Rarity: Oh I'm sorry! Male voice: It's alright. an orange scoop comes out of the darkness followed by a yellow front loader and then the flatbad follows behind, which loaded with demolitions tools and other stuff Mucker: Hello. Pinkie: Are you a front loader? Mucker: Yeah, a Railway front loader. Henry: A railway front loader, on treads? Mucker: I'll explain that later. Who might you guys be? Twilight: Oh I.. Mucker: Wait! Don't tell me! I'll found out for myself! grabs Twi's hoof and deploys a mechanical arm with tweezers on the end Twilight: Whoa! Hey, what are doing? Let go of my hoof! Mucker: Easy, there. I'm just trying to get a sample. Hold still. takes something off Twi's hoof Ah, here it is! then deploys a telescope thing Let's see this guy's story. magnfying lenses drop down in front of the telescope one by one Okay. veiw microscopics Ink from pen ink #3, type used in Lybrarys, fragments of a feather quill pen #4, fragments of guide books and dictionaries. You have an owl, male, 4 years old, species: Brown Owl. These are microspocic hoof prints of a lybraian and a Princess' protoge. Twilight: Yes! That's right. I'm Twilight Sparkle, I am the prized student of our benevolent leader, Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. And I am also the librarian of the Books and Branches Ponyville Public Library. and I do have an owl! Mucker: Nice to meet you. Rarity Now, let's find out about you. about to grab Rarity's hoof when he stops Uh, may I? Rarity: Sure, just don't get it dirty. These have been well groomed. Mucker: Ah, a clean one aw? grabs Rarity's hoof and takes something off Now, what's your story? at it with his microscope telescope Let's see. view microscopics Small fragments of gem stones, samples of fancy fabrics, rare thread, and other fashion items, Sample of Lauren F, formula 1563, Keratin-B supplemented shampoo. You have a cat, short-haired persion, female, 3 years old, 4 of a litter of 8. These are microscopics of a rich, sophisticated, fashion designer and a gemstone collector. Rarity: Yes! that's absolutely correct! I am Rarity. Mucker: Applejack Can you too, please? Applejack: up her hoof Way ahead of ya'. Mucker: something off her hoof, then looks at it with his microscope telescope Let's see this story. veiw microscopics Smalls bits of mud, and matter from barn pens, some bits of straw, animal feed of all kinds. Small rope fragments. Some samples of apple trees, several different breeds of different ages. You have a dog, Border Collie, female. 6 years old, 42: dog years, 6 of a litter of 9. These are the markings of a farmer, and rodeo girl. Plus, an Apple farmer. Applejack: That's right! Ah'm Applejack. Mucker: Fluttershy Now you. Fluttershy: and slowly backs away Mucker: Oh, you're shy. Fluttershy: quietly Yes. Mucker: Don't fret, I'm not gonna hurt you. Fluttershy: softly Okay. up her hoof Mucker: something off let's see here. at it with his microscope telescope What do we have here? veiw microscopics Animal feed of several kinds, samples of forest grounds and fauna. Terafirma samples. You have a rabbit, male. 6 years old 3 of a litter of 52. This is the samples of an animal caretaker and expert. Fluttershy: Yes, and I'm Fluttershy. Mucker: RD You're next. Rainbow: Alright. up her hoof Go ahead, take a sample. Mucker: Actually, I want one of your feathers. Rainbow: Oh. her wing Mucker: Thanks. out a feather, then looks at it with his microscope telescope Let's see. view microscopics Fragments of different clouds, a lot of sweat. Fragments of training equipment and strong muscular bind to it. You own a tortise, 14 years old, and very strong. These are markings of a weather pony, an athelete, and a show pegasus in training. Rainbow: You're right! I'm all that! Rainbow Dash. Mucker: Pinkie Your next. Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie! Mucker: Sample from your tail. Pinkie: Sure. turns around and lifts her tail Mucker: out a hair Let's see here with you. at it with his microscope telescope view microscopics Samples of sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder, and other baking supplies. Fragments of party and joke items. Bubbly shampoo. You have an alligator, 1 year old, young male. Species: Southern. These are all the markings of a cake baker. Also, a party-planner, jokester, and super, hyper activeness pony. Pinkie: Thanks. And I'm Pinkie Pie. Mucker: You're welcome. Shining Armor: I'm next. up his hoof Here. Mucker: I don't need a sample from you, I'll figure out by observations. Shining Armor: Oh. Alright, carry on. Mucker: up to Shining Armor and starts examining him Alright, up one of Shining Armor's front legs Big hooves, strong, muscular bind. Mane consisting of different shades of Navy blue. Strong, musclur legs, thin waist. Short cut, tail in the same color scheme as your mane. A cutie mark in the shape of Nav blue sheild, with a six pronged magenta star, and 3 small stars above it. This are the qualities of a soldier. But not just any soldier, Captain of the Royal Guard! Shining Armor: That's right! I'm Shining Armor. Mucker: Wow. Cadance Now you. Cadance: Go ahead. Mucker: examining Cadance Slick, slender bind. Thin, long legs. Narrow body. Golden necklace around neck. Long protruding horn, tri-colored mane, and tail done in curls at the ends. Cutie mark consisting of a sky blue crystal heart, with golden royal crests on the sides. And pulls out one of Cadance's wings a huge set of pink wings with light purple tips. and to top it off, Cadance's crown A golden crown with purple gems. it back You are a young princess. Namely, neice of the highest Princess of the kingdom. Cadance: Yes. I'm Cadance. Mucker: Nice to meet you all. Twilight: How did you figure all that stuff out form a tiny sample of DNA and observations? Mucker: It's quite simple really. I'm a geologist, scientist. Rusty: Yet, you have a flatcar of explosives. Mucker: Yes, I'm also an explosives expert. Rusty: So, what kind of explosives? Mucker: Dynamite, gun powder, black powder, C4, ANFO, and a few detination tools. Sir Handel: What about Nitro Glyclerin? Mucker: No way. That stuff's way too unstable. It's not worth the risk. Skarloey: Good thinking. Mucker: I'm Mucker, Miner Train #3. another engine appears with a claw in front of him Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts